Howl at the Moon
by Asher Elric
Summary: Remus Lupin has lost everything in a period of twenty-four hours. But he just cannot bring himself to believe that Sirius Black was the person who did it all. In fact, his instincts are to suspect someone else.


**Howl at the Moon**

**Rating - PG13/R**

**Pairing - James/Lily**

**Disclaimer - I do not own.**

**Summary - Remus Lupin loses everything in the span of twenty-four hours. How can he deal with the aftermath of the Death of James and Lily, when he knows, deep down inside - the Sirius is innocent?**

_It was a gloomy day. _The gray clouds crowded in the sky, in the distance it was almost black, lightning sagged through the sky but no thunder rolled over the breeze. In London, it was raining. He stood there, a corner away from the Ministry of Magic. Staring through the sheets of rain, blue eyes vacant. Were tears running down his face? He didn't know. He didn't care.

Everything was gone. All gone. In the span of twenty four hours James and Lily were dead at Voldemort's hand, and Sirius…why had it been him? Why was there that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that it couldn't possibly have been Sirius? Sirius Leigh Black was the bravest, most loyal person out of them all. He knew that he wasn't as loyal or brave as Sirius. There was just something about the other man that made you adore him. Not in a homosexual way - but in more of a "I wish I were him" sort of way.

Peter, now that was the doubt that Remus had. Why couldn't he believe what Dumbledore believed? What Fudge and his pet-frog, Umbridge - believed? He just couldn't. It was small things, he knew. Things that never added up, but, now that he looked at it. Somehow, they did.

He didn't want to think about it now. How Peter had always wormed his way out of group meetings, not Order meetings but rather Marauder meetings. Their secrets were all out at these meetings. Even if secretly they thought one of them was the spy - they were deluding themselves. Maybe, Remus thought, if they had asked him, he'd have become the secret keeper. Then they would have confused poor little Peter. He was prone to Aprosexia, Sirius had always said that it was because Peter had been dropped on his head as a child one to many times.

But, there had to be more to Peter's life than just them, just Hogwarts. Remus suddenly remembered that he knew nothing about Peter. Nothing about his home life - nothing. It was a scary thought. Why hadn't they thought about this? Of course, being teenagers, growing up away from Adults who probably would have told them to think about others first - and themselves last - it wasn't surprising.

Remus, stepped out into the rain. The drying charm and warmth charm activated as the ice cold water tried to soak him through. That was the good thing about being a Wizard, he thought, were the charms to make his life, though a poor one, much better.

- - -

The file arrived, thanks to his disturbed depression over the loss of so many people. Remus sat in the cottage that Sirius owned, still did, but had given Remus permission to stay in. This was sent through Dumbledore, of course. And so, temporarily, ownership was transferred to Remus. What a nice thing for a convict to do. But seeing as how he had no other place to live…

He sat on the red and gold stripped couch, a blanket over his legs, the fire popped merrily on - despite the coldness that seemed to leak into the cottage - and by his side was a cup of peppermint tea. He fingered the file many times, the seal of Hogwarts decorated the front. The rest of it was blank. Finally, Remus opened it.

Student Name - Peter Pettigrew

Address at time of entrance -

Number 13 No Hope Way,

Surry, England

Mothers Name - Jean, Lovett, Pettigrew

Fathers Name - Perry John Pettigrew

Sisters Name - Janice Hope Pettigrew (deceased)

Detentions -

First year 3 weeks, with Filch. 2 weeks with Prof. Slughorn

Second Year - 2 days with Prof. McGonagall. 4 weeks with Filch.

Third year - 3 weeks with Prof. Slughorn. 5 weeks with Filch. 1 month with Prof. McGonagall.

Fourth year - 1 week with Filch.

Fifth year - 2 days with Filch.

Sixth year - O accounted for.

Seventh Year - O accounted for.

Remus shook his head. He had even gotten detentions in those last two years, how the hell had Peter not? Boyish thoughts aside. There had to be something during those two years that should have clued them in.

Peter had never said anything about a sister. They didn't visit him during the summer because he never wanted them to, but why? Questions with no answers' always got him pissed. Remus ran this new information through his head as he went through the rest of the file. He had to pack Peter's stuff at the flat and bring it to his parents, they'd like to have it. Wouldn't they? Their floo's should still be connected. Remus stood and ran through the front room and up the stairs to the second room on the right.

His room was put together, nothing littered the floor. He started to change out of his home clothing and into his public clothes. Sirius had always…no, he shook his head. He wouldn't think about Black any longer. He missed his school boy friend, not the Murderer.


End file.
